paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clash Of The Beasts
Episode seven of The Autopups: Puppy Heroes. Summary When Sludge's old arch nemesis, Tantrum, joins the Deceptidogs, Sludge must find their hideout and stop him. Plot One day in the Harbinger, a Deceptidog known as Tantrum entered and saw Galvatrons head and bowed to it. "Welcome wrathful one", Galvatron said, "are you ready for this one time opportunity?" "Indeed I am lord Galvatron", Tantrum said. "I've heard you had a rivalry with the Autopup Sludge", Galvatron said, "and I think you could help us defeat him since you two are similar." "What's in it for me", Tantrum asked. "A place at the table", Galvatron said. "I'll crush him into a pup pancake", Tantrum said, "I just need to find him first." "Shockwave will accompany you to his location", Galvatron said, "now go." Tantrum pushed a button that gave him armor that looked like a water buffalo followed Shockwave through a portal and went to look for Sludge. (Logo Change: Deceptidog to Autopup) Somewhere in the harbor, Ratchet and Sludge were patrolling the statue of liberty. "I wish Skids and Mudflap could do this", Sludge said. "They did it yesterday", Ratchet said. Tantrum then came out with Shockwave and encountered Sludge and Ratchet. "Tantrum", Sludge said, "it's been a while." "Indeed Sludge", Tantrum said, "enjoy this battle with me, because it's going to be our last one." Sludge activated his armor and battled Tantrum in his armor. "Looks like you've met your doom", Tantrum said. Ratchet then hit Tantrum with his blast missile, which gave Sludge some time to go to the top of the statue and call the Autopups. "You're not goanna get away that easy", Tantrum said. "You really think that was easy", Sludge said. (Logo Change: Autopup to Autopup) At the base, Amber and Prowl were reading old records about the war, when Sludge's message was shown. "Hey guys, Tantrum's attacking, and I'm goanna need some backup", the message said. "Alright", Prowl said, "me and Amber will go and help Sludge." Amber and Prowl went through the ground bridge to assist Sludge. (Logo Change: Autopup to Deceptidog) On the other side, Tantrum was constantly banging on the statue to make Sludge fall. "End of the line Sludge", Tantrum said. Amber and Prowl then showed up and knocked Tantrum out of the way. "I'll handle Tantrum while you handle Shockwave", Prowl said. Amber jumped onto Shockwave and punched the red light on his mask. "Feel the pain", Amber said. Amber then made Shockwave retreat through a ground bridge, but Tantrum stayed behind to fight Sludge, who had just come down. "Get ready to hurt", Sludge said. "I was just about to say that to you", Tantrum said. Tantrum charged at Sludge, but Sludge used his head to push Tantrum back. "You think you can stop me", Tantrum asked. "I've got ways", Sludge said. Sludge then found the button that deactivates his armor and pressed it. "Go ahead", Tantrum said, "chomp me up, or are you chicken?" "I may be powerful", Sludge said, "but I'm not that kind of powerful." Tantrum then ran through a portal and escaped Sludge. "Why'd you do that", Amber asked. "He may be evil", Sludge said, "but he deserves to live." Amber, Prowl, Ratchet, and Sludge then went back to the base. (Logo Change: Autopup to Deceptidog) Tantrum then arrived and bowed before Galvatron's head. "I see you have failed to destroy Sludge", Galvatron said. "I am sorry to have failed you Galvatrom", Tantrum said. "However", Galvtron said, "you are a match for that dino pup, therefore you have earned a place at the table." "Thank you Galvatron", Tantrum said. Tantrum then laughed evily as thunder sounded in the backround. The End Category:Episodes Category:Episode